


Harmony

by FloBvl



Series: Redamancies [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood to Adulthood, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Year One Drabble, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloBvl/pseuds/FloBvl
Summary: harmony (n.):/ˈhɑː.mə.ni/agreement of ideas, feelings, or actions, or a pleasing combination of different partsTranches de vie sur la relation symbiotique et fusionnelle entre Natsu et Lisanna pendant leurs joies et leurs peines. L’évolution de leur lien pendant sept ans et les épreuves qu’ils ont traversé à travers les mondes  – UA sans l’arc Tenro. NaLi Fluff Fest 2016.Ecrit en dehors de l'univers de Redamancy mais peut être inclus, ne soyez donc pas étonné du manque de mention ici !
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Redamancies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758277





	Harmony

**X780 – Confession**

Lisanna était quelqu’un de très patiente, mais aussi très intuitive. C’était pour cela qu’elle savait que Natsu l’évitait, aussi discret que cela soit. Il s’enfuyait dès qu’Erza était dans les parages même quand elle ne le regardait pas. Il ne venait plus aussi souvent à la guilde et, quand il y était, ne venait pas l’aborder comme d’habitude.

Tout ça parce que sa déclaration de mariage l’avait complètement chamboulé.

Le pauvre était gêné et ne savait pas comment réagir. La blanche mourait d’envie de le charrier, mais elle devait rester patiente et ne pas le brusquer où cela empirait les choses. Une semaine passa ainsi avant que le rose revienne vers elle de lui-même. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Lis’, … ce que tu as dit la dernière fois à propos du mariage… Tu le pensais vraiment ? »  
Lisanna eut un rire léger face au visage rougissant de Natsu, mais n’attendit pas avant de lui répondre énergiquement.

« Bien-sûr ! »

Sur ces mots le rose lui tendit une petite boite bleue qu’il ouvrit avant de fuir son regard. L’objet dans ses mains confirma à Lisanna que la patience portait toujours ses fruits. Un sourire éblouissant apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Natsu ! Mais tu ne dois pas dire quelque chose en me donnant cette bague ? »

Le garçon aurait rougi encore plus si cela avait été possible. La blanche ricana, maintenant elle pouvait le charrier autant qu’elle le souhaitait.

**X781 – Laugh**

Les terreurs de Fairy Tail. C’était là le surnom qu’avaient hérité Natsu et Lisanna sans qu’ils en soient au courant. Natsu l’était peut-être grâce à son ouïe fine, mais n’avait jamais commenté. Les anciennes détentrices de ce titre, Mirajane et Erza, pour de bien différentes raisons, avaient été surclassées au niveau des perturbations quotidiennes. Les deux enfants de 13 ans possédaient leurs lots de surprise. Bagarres incessantes pour Natsu, regards pesants et bourdes presque innocentes pour Lisanna. Tout aurait été gérable si cela c’était arrêté là. Jusqu’au jour ultime où le duo prit un tout autre niveau : les blagues.

La première et la plus marquante fut décisive. Tout l’alcool de la guilde avait été remplacé par de l’eau de mer, réserve comprise, au plus grand malheur de toutes les personnes présentes qui ne purent savourer leur saké habituel. Et depuis, presque chaque jour, une nouvelle farce ainsi qu’un nouveau scandale avaient lieu ; aucune des victimes n’entendaient le rire des deux enfants cachés.

Lisanna et Natsu étaient fiers de leurs accomplissements et comptaient bien en faire profiter tout le monde.

**X782 – Shared warmth**

Deux adolescents riaient aux éclats allongés dans leur maison de paille. Ils admiraient le coucher de soleil hivernal en se racontant les anecdotes de leurs journées respectives. Une routine bien huilée depuis qu’ils commençaient à prendre des missions différentes et que tous deux appréciés chaque jour un peu plus.

Natsu avait un bras derrière la tête sur lequel il s’appuyait tandis que l’autre entourait la taille de la jeune fille à sa droite. Lisanna s’appuyait contre lui et avait enlacé leurs jambes pour qu’ils partagent le plus de chaleur possible.

Ou plus précisément que Natsu partage la sienne avec elle.

« J’aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie, murmura-t-elle. »

Natsu huma et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe.

« Moi aussi Lis’ »

Ce moment était comme dans un rêve. Ils étaient heureux et pensaient que cela continuerait toute leur vie, que cela ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que le contraire se produise. Rien n’importait plus que cette chaleur partagée qui représentait si bien leur relation fusionnelle.

Ils souriaient, jeunes et insouciants du futur qui les attendaient, sans savoir que le lendemain serait la fin du rêve.

**X783 – Embrace**

Natsu aimait se souvenir du passé aussi douloureux soit-il. Un an plus-tôt ses pensées se seraient concentrées sur Igneel et auraient été accompagné de sentiments mitigés ; bonheur et abandon. Maintenant il s’agissait de Lisanna. Sa douce Lisanna. Le rayon de soleil qui lui avait permit d’avancer malgré l’absence de son père avant de disparaître à son tour.

Alors Natsu se remémorait tous les instants possibles en sa compagnie, afin de ne jamais les oublier. Que ce soit les contours de son visage, la douceur de ses cheveux, son odeur si caractéristique et sa voix chantante. Le dragon slayer refusait de perdre ces précieux moments, que le temps aille au diable !

Serrant ses bras autour de son corps, Natsu imaginait ceux de Lisanna à la place et replongeait une énième fois dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Peu importait le nombre d’années qui passeraient, il n’oublierait pas. Car même s’il avait perdu la bataille contre la solitude, celle-ci, il la gagnerait coûte que coûte.

**X784 – Reunite**

Natsu regarda une dernière fois la tombe à ses pieds, plusieurs émotions s’insinuaient en lui – de la joie, du soulagement, mais aussi de la peine. Celle-ci n’était pas si inexpliquée que ça. Lisanna était de retour, un fait indéniable et merveilleux, mais cela n’empêchait pas le mage d’être seul. La veille avait été une succession de fêtes pour célébrer ce retour miraculeux et ils avaient pu discuter un peu tous les deux. La discussion avait été simple et horriblement banale. Natsu aurait dû en être heureux mais il voulait plus.

Il chassa les pensées négatives de sa tête, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Lisanna était revenue depuis à peine deux jours, il fallait qu’elle se réhabitue à Earthland et qu’elle profite de sa famille. La blanche était revenue à présent, ils auraient tout le temps qu’ils leur faudraient.  
Natsu commença à déterrer la pierre tombale. Concentré sur sa tâche et perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas avant de les sentir les deux bras qui entourèrent son cou. Une odeur de miel parsemée de fleur d’orangé lui titilla le nez.

« Je savais que tu serais ici Natsu. »

Un sourire vint fleurir les lèvres de l’adolescent, sa peine soudainement disparue.

**X785 – Tease**

Natsu pouvait n’entendre que sentir le rire de Lisanna derrière lui. Depuis la fin de leur mission en duo dans les montagnes, la blanche ne cessait de remémorer à haute voix des souvenirs d’enfance. En soit ce n’était pas un problème, seulement ils étaient tous gênants pour lui. Ce qui amusait d’autant plus la jeune fille.

Lisanna assumait pleinement ses envies de charrier les gens qu’elle appréciait et aimait, à leur plus grand malheur.

« Ne, Natsu ! Tu te souviens quand tu m’avais fui une semaine en croyant que je ne m’en rendrais pas compte ? Tout ça pour une histoire de mariage, ahah ! Tu étais si mignon avec tes joues toutes rouges. »

Natsu soupira. Cette histoire revenait régulièrement dans les rétrospections de la jeune fille et le rose en avait déduit qu’il s’agissait de sa préféré. Malheureusement.

Le reste du chemin jusqu’à la guilde continua de cette manière. Natsu qui marchait devant et Lisanna juste derrière lui, racontant une énième anecdote. Cela aurait pu agacer le dragon slayer, mais ces histoires le rendaient nostalgique. Et il ne voulait pas non plus briser la joie de sa petite-amie.

Tout était redevenu comme avant.

**X786 – Kiss**

En ce jour de fête, la guilde avait été réaménagée pour l’occasion. Celle-ci était particulière et ne se produirait qu’une seule fois dans la vie des concernés. Les tables avaient été installées en deux demi-cercles de chaque côté du hall libérant ainsi l’espace entre l’entrée et le bar. Des nappes blanches avaient été installées ainsi qu’un service de table rouge. Des branches de fleurs de cerisiers avaient été accrochés au plafond et aux poutres accompagnés de couronnes de lys blancs. Tout cela avec des lumières ajoutées un peu partout ce qui redonnait un nouveau souffle à la guilde et la changeait de son décor habituellement rustique. Toutefois tout le monde savait que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps, si bien que Mirajane avait failli mettre un set de table en plastique et non en céramique. Elle avait pourtant vite abandonné l’idée, rien ne serait de mauvais goût pour le mariage de sa petite sœur.

Depuis l’annonce de la nouvelle Elfman pleurait encore le soir en gémissant que sa petite sœur était devenue un homme. Le pauvre ne s’en remettrait probablement jamais.

Puis le jour promi arriva. Tous les invités, à savoir l’ensemble de Fairy Tail, une bonne partie des guildes alliées et quelques amis, étaient installés autour des tables. La salle était pleine à craquer, la fête avait été prévue dehors jusqu’au matin où la pluie avait commencé à tomber à verse. Cana suggéra qu’il s’agissait de la faute de Juvia, jalouse que ça ne soit pas son mariage avec son Grey-sama. Bien-sûr il ne s’agissait que de marmonnages d’ivrognes car il n’y avait aucune preuve. Mais cela ne gâcherait en rien la fête qui pouvait tout à fait se dérouler à l’intérieur.

Le Maître en avait même été très soulagé afin d’éviter les dommages publics.

Devant eux se tenaient les deux fiancés. Lisanna et Natsu se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ce que Lucy trouvait adorable. Ils écoutaient à peine le Maître faire son discours, tous deux avaient un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Natsu, acceptes-tu de prendre Lisanna Strauss pour épouse et lui promettre fidélité, bonheur et de l’aimer même dans les moments difficiles ? »

Cela le sortit soudainement de sa transe et hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui ! cria-t-il précipitamment.  
— Lisanna, acceptes-tu de prendre Natsu Dragneel pour époux et lui promettre fidélité, bonheur et de l’aimer même dans les moments difficiles ? »

La blanche regarda amusée son futur époux et répondit plus calmement.

« Oui.  
— Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer à présent. Pas même la mort, pas même la distance. Ni les railleries lancées depuis l’audience. Ce baiser et cet échange de bagues scellaient cette nouvelle promesse à travers cette union tant attendue.

Sept ans étaient passés depuis leur rencontre, cela semblait si long et si court à la fois. Et pourtant, toute une vie les attendait encore.


End file.
